Decisions in Isengard
by chrisfardell
Summary: Eomer is unable to intercept the troop of Orcs conveying Merry and Pippin to Isengard. What happens after they get there?


**Rise of Isengard**

**Isengard, 1 March 1419 S.R. (Shire Reckoning)**

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregin Took looked up at the large tower as the Orc pack slowed. "Well, Pip, we're in for it now," Merry said.

Pippin had barely time to nod before Ugluk said. "Silence. Saruman will see you now." The Urukhai grabbed the two hobbits and carried them towards the Tower.

/

Saruman opened the door as his Chief Orc clambered up the 27 steps.

"Here are the Halflings, as ordered my Lord," Ugluk said when he came to the door.

"Excellent! You shall be rewarded. Go now to the gatehouse and wait," Saruman said. The Wizard grabbed the two hobbits and dragged them inside, before slamming the door. "Now let's see what you have."

/

Saruman didn't want to search them right there, he didn't want his servants to know that he had The One. He suspected that some of them had links to Mordor. So he took the hobbits to his office, a small room on the same level as the Palantir Chamber.

"Where is it?" he asked the two hobbits.

"Where is what?" Pippin asked mischievously, ignoring Merry's look of annoyance.

"You know what I am talking about, a small unadorned gold ring. One of you would be rather taken with it. You might even be calling it your 'Precious'," Saruman said, putting his full power into his voice.

That power was such that no Hobbit could resist, not even a Took, or a Brandybuck. "I don't have it!" both hobbits answered simultaneously.

Saruman turned his attention to Pippin. "This ring, it makes you invisible."

"I know it does. I don't have it. Merry doesn't either."

The Wizard turned to the other hobbit. "Where is it."

"I don't have it. You heard Pippin's answer."

It appeared to Saruman that the Hobbits were resisting his vocal power. It seemed that Gandalf was right about their resilience. He hated to admit that Gandalf was right! He grabbed his staff. "Where is the Ring!"

"On its way to Mordor!" Pippin cried out.

"Pippin!"

That could still be a lie. Saruman clicked his fingers and a servant entered. "Strip these Halflings!" He ordered.

/

**2 March 1419**

It was not there. He had searched their discarded clothes. He had forced them to regurgitate their stomach contents, then pumped them full of laxatives. The hobbits were now recovering from that experience in a cell in Orthanc's lowest level. After his servants had searched their excrement (after the vomit), he had withdrawn to his office. The Ring was still out there.

That was _not _good news. He had to move quickly if he was to get his hands on it. He got up, but hesitated. He knew that the Lord of Mordor could pierce his mental defences, when he used the Palantir. 'I have to be careful.'

/

Saruman entered the Palantir chamber. 'I shall look at Minas Tirith, and when the Steward has Sauron's attention...' He stopped his line of thought, and approached the Palantir from the north.

Once engaged in the Palantir and looking at the Fords, the Wizard edged around the Stone. He had to do it very carefully. The line of sight to Minas Tirith was nearly the same as that to Sauron's center of power in Mordor (not that he thought that, of course). A minute later, he focused on the City of Gondor, and then the tower of the Stewards.

However it was some time before he saw Denethor enter the chamber. The Steward took his time in preparing to use his Stone. But when he did, he immediately drew Sauron's attention.

Upon the Steward's drawing of the Lord of Mordor's attention, the Wizard quickly changed his position, so that he was looking towards where the Orcs had abducted his most recent prisoners.

Eventually, the Wizard found the two other hobbits deep within the Dead Marshes, accompanied by a small gangrel creature that he suspected was 'Gollum', the one who had taken the Ring from the place where it had betrayed Isildur.

Immediately, he withdrew from the Palantir. He knew what orders to give.

/

Once Ugluk climbed the steps, Saruman gave him new orders – to find two Halflings at the south of the Dead Marshes, with no time to waste...


End file.
